A Tale of the Young
by pikarose
Summary: "Grandpa, will you tell us a story about how mommy and daddy met?" Ikarishipping! DawnxPaul. More pairings as it goes along. Enjoy! R&R! (:
1. Chapter 1

**Note:**_ italics will mean what's happening now** and bold italics will be thoughts.**_

* * *

_"Grandpa, will you tell us how mommy and daddy met?" asked seven year old, Erin. Her younger brother, Lee, nodded and wanted to know the story, too.  
_  
_Grandpa laughed, "Of course I can. Haven't you asked mommy and daddy yourselves?"  
_  
_Erin shook her head yes "Mommy and daddy would just smile at each other and tell me, 'Later sweetie.'"  
_  
_Grandpa looked into the eyes of his grandchildren who were eager to know, "I'll tell you. But keep it a secret from mommy and daddy, ok?" The children nodded excitedly and sat by grandpa's legs, "Okay..it all starts on a cool summer day..."_

* * *

"Dawn! Who's that next door?" asked one of Dawn's best friends, Leaf.

Dawn came up to the window Leaf was looking at in her room, "I'm not sure, probably the new neighbors I was telling you about last week. Looks like they finally came."

"Hey! There's a boy there. He looks like he's our age," Leaf said just staring at him

"Are you suggesting something?" Dawn asked jokingly.

"Oh god no, I have Gary. I'm suggesting something for you! C'mon! Take the chance and talk to someone else besides Barry!" Leaf asked pleading with her.

Dawn sighed and sat on the nearest chair, "Me and Barry have been through so much. I have a feeling we're going to get back together soon, anyways."

"Sure. Sure," Leaf said rolling her eyes.

Dawn and Barry had been dating on and off for almost a year now. They've been having so many problems to the minor, "I hate your outfit," and "This is the wrong drink," to major problems like, parents not liking who they were dating and even the accusation of cheating. They were an oncoming storm and there friends were always waiting for a flood. The latest break up was over some stupid thing with another girl looking at Barry. Dawn broke up Barry and now she's just waiting to see when and if he's going to come back. He always did, but Dawn always had a sense of insecurity that he wasn't. But that's how she knows he loves her, when he comes back for her.

About fifteen minutes later, Dawn's mother came into the room, "Dawn! Leaf! You want to go say hi to the neighbors?"

Danw and Leaf looked at each other. Leaf raised an eyebrow at Dawn and Dawn sighed. Leaf replied, "We'd love to, Ms. Berlitz!"

"Great! Let's go!" said Dawn's mother, petting her Glameow on the way down stairs to leave.

"We're going to meet him! Isn't this great, Dawn?" Leaf teased.

"Barry is going to text or call any minute. What if he does while we're over there?" Dawn asked.

Leaf grabbed her phone from her hands, "No. You're going to enjoy some new people! Have fun for once! Let's go!"

Dawn sulked as Leaf dragged her down the stairs to see her mom. All three of them left to go the house next door.

* * *

Dawn's mother knocked on the door. An older man, probably the man of the house, opened it, "Yes?"

"Hi! You're the new people in the neighborhood, right? I'm Johanna, and this is my daughter Dawn, and her friend Leaf. We're you're neighbors to the right," she said with such happiness in her voice. No one usually would move into the house next to theres, and she was happy to see new faces.

"Oh, uh. I'm Robert. My wife and kid are inside, would you like to come in?" he asked.

"Sure, Robert," Johanna said happily. There were still boxes that needed unpacking in the living room, but they had most of there things set up, like a couch and tv. Robert's wife and kid were inside just watching the tv, probably taking a break from unpacking.

"Uh, Lily, Paul, these are the neighbors, neighbors, Lily and Paul," Robert said awkwardly.

Dawn's mother waved still as happy as ever, "Hiii! I'm Johanna! This is my kid, Dawn, and her friend Leaf."

"I'm Lily and this is my son Paul," Lily said. She was smiling, but not as smiley as Ms. Berlitz.

Leaf quickly shook Paul's hand and then gestured Dawn to do the same. So she did, "Hey, I'm Dawn."

"Paul," he said. Dawn looked straight into his eyes and they were stone cold. Leaf noticed them too, but didn't make anything of it.

"So! Where are you guys from?" Dawn tried to ask acting happily so it would break the awkward that her mom brought them into.

"We're from Veilstone City. Too much hustle and bustly for us," Lily said looking at Robert, who had a look of longing in his eyes.

"Yeah, the roads are brutal over there. This nice little town is just right for us," Robert said trying to take Paul under his wing, but Paul refused.  
"I'm going to unpack," Paul said rushing up the stairs.

_**"He seems strange..."**_ Dawn thought when she came up with the best thing, "Do you have him enrolled into Sandgem High?"

Robert looked at Dawn peculiarly , "Isn't there a high school in this town?"

"Nah, the nearest one is in Sandgem town, which is only about 15 to 20 minutes away," Dawn explained.

"Oh, Lily, did you-" Robert asked his wife.

Lily looked surprised, "Doesn't school start next week?"

Leaf and Dawn tried to contain the giggles and shook there head no.

"Oh Shuckles!When does it start?" Lily asked desperately.

"Tomorrow," Leaf said.

Lily and Robert had the most worried look on there faces, "I'm really sorry, but would you mind showing us the way to Sandgem High School?" Robert asked getting his keys.

"I don't mind at all! It's time to take Dawn's friend home too, and she lives around the area. Let's go children!" Dawn's mother said as she walked out of the house to get her own keys.

* * *

Dawn and Leaf were in the back seats of the car and texting each other back and forth so Dawn's mom wouldn't know what they were talking about on the car ride. While leaving the driveway, Dawn and Leaf could see that Paul was in the backseat of his car, too.

"So, what do you think of him?" Leaf texted.

"He's pretty attractive, but he's no Barry. ;)" Dawn replied.

"The first step is admitting that you think someone is attractive!" Leaf texted with happy expression on her face.

"Haha, sure. ;p." Dawn said actually letting out a giggle in the car.

"Did Barry even text you or call you or anything yet?" Leaf asked suspiciously.

"No. But no need to worry! This has been the longest we've gone without talking, but he'll give in eventually," Dawn replied defensive over Barry.

"If you say so. I mean, it's a new year. Junior year! Take the advantage of being single and let it all out!" Leaf said trying to get her friend away from getting Barry-crazy.

"How about you and Gary? Break up with him and be single if you're going to say that! ." Dawn texted angrily.

"But I love him. /.\" Leaf texted.

"And I love Barry," Dawn replied.

"Leaf! We're here! See you soon, darling!" Johanna said happily. Dawn was always wondering how her mom looked so happy.

Leaf looked up to see that they were already at her house, "Oh, thanks for dropping me off, Ms. Berlitz! See you tomorrow, Dawn," Leaf said as she left the car.

"So, did the neighbors find Sandgem?" Dawn asked her mother as she moved up to shotgun.

"They're still behind us, dear," Johanna said.

"Oh, well. Let's get on the road mom!" Dawn said happily.

* * *

Dawn and her mother finally got to Sandgem High school with there neighbors closely behind.

Everyone got out of the car to check on each other.

"Thank you so much, I'm sorry, you're name was Josie, right?" Robert joked.

Dawn's mother laughed, "Haha, it's Johanna. So, are you guys going to be fine from here? Or do you want me and Dawn to stay for a while and help you guys out?"

"Actually, would you please stay with us for a while, it's an unfamiliar town and all. I have an idea! Johanna, you can help us with enrollment papers, and Dawn could show our boy around the school!" Lily said happily.

Dawn looked at her mom, wondering what she was going to say, but knowing her, they were going to help. And her assumptions were right and by the time she knew it Paul and Dawn were walking alone in a hallway with their parents in the office trying to figure out everything.  
"So Paul, you ready to come here? It's kind of small, but I'm sure you'll get used to it!" Dawn tried to say happily, but it was too awkward, even for her.

Paul just looked at her and then looked back at the classrooms. Dawn was explaining them all as they passed, "Okay, this is the Sandslash hallway, all of the teachers in this hallway love the Sandslahes and math, everyone here is nice, but they do have a bad side, so don't try and get on it...oh yeah! And don't fall asleep during a class, the teachers here will pour flour on you," Dawn looked away from a classroom, "I figured that out the hard way."

That got a little smile out of Paul, but Dawn was too busy trying to figure out her own way around the school. They got to the staircase and saw all the sports posters and everything and Dawn tried to explain them on the way up, "We are the Sandgem Smeargles, we will give you all these hurdles, we cannot be beat, cause we always bring the heat!"

Paul looked at her weirdly after she did that. Dawn smiled then explained herself, "I'm in cheer. That was a cheer for one of our games. You should go to a football game sometime, even if the season doesn't start until September. But anyways! The only thing our school is known for is swiming, tennis, and cheer. But we have fun doing all the sports."

Paul remembered back at his old school in Veilstone would always talk about sports like basketball, soccer, and football. He figured that since they passed the shore on the way over to the high school that that's why they're known for swimming.

"Okay, now we're in mean teacher alley way," Dawn started, "We have lots of names for our hallways, that's just so we don't get lost if you're wondering. You have to pass here to get to the cafeteria, which sucks, but they keep us from being rowdy."

Dawn and Paul stopped when they heard the intercom was on, "Dawn and Paul to the office, time to go."

Dawn laughed, "That was the secretary Ms. Sherrie. She will be one of the nicest people you'll ever meet!"

That comment actually got Paul to look into Dawn's eyes for the first time. He noticed that her eyes were a deep shade of blue. The kind that is beautiful, but is usually unnoticed. _**"I wonder how popular she is,"**_ Paul thought.

* * *

Dawn and her mom directed Paul and his family back to Twinleaf town. In the car, Dawn was always checking her phone, but when she was with Paul she didn't. Dawn forgot about Barry when she was with Paul. **_"Oh my god, Dawn, what are you thinking? Barry's the one. He's going to text you, no need to worry,"_** Dawn thought.

"So Dawn, are you ready for tomorrow?" Her mom asked at a stoplight.

Dawn was too focused on her phone when she heard her mom ask her that, so it took her a second to answer, "Oh what? Yeah of course I'm ready mom! No need to worry!"

"When you say that, you know I get even more worried," Dawn's mom said with the worry in her voice.

"Oh, haha. Sorry," Dawn said.

"Oh! I'm judging a contest in Jubilife this Friday, so I won't be home this weekend. Are you going to ask a friend to stay over?" Dawn's mom asked.

"Probably," Dawn replied.

* * *

Dawn and her mom finally got home. Dawn checked her phone for the last time that night and noticed Barry still hasn't texted her or anything. This was the longest they haven't talked. Right as Dawn set her phone down her phone buzzed.

It was Barry, "We need to talk tomorrow."

Dawn quickly responded, "Why can't we talk now?"

Barry replied just as quick as her, "Don't worry about it."

"Hey! That's my line," Dawn smiled at what she said. Barry didn't respond after that.

* * *

**A/N: Hello readers! This is my first DawnxPaul story. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I would like to know, do you think there should be a love triangle between Barry, Dawn, and Paul? If you'd like, leave a review and tell me what you think! Have a wonderful day now. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

_"What happened next Grandpa?" Erin asked excitingly pulling on her grandfather's pants._

_"Ah, this next part is your dad's first day in a new school," Grandpa said trying to remember what Paul had told him, "After this one, you guys are going to bed and I will finish it next time I see you guys, ok?"_

_Erin nodded, but Lee was still a bit curious, "What if we don't see you for a long time?"_

_"Then you'll need to ask your mommy and daddy, I'm sure since I started it, they'd finish it for you," Grandpa said smilling. Lee nodded and Grandpa continued the story, "So, as I was saying, it was your dad's first day in a new school..."_

* * *

"Dawn! Time to wake up!" Her mom yelled from downstairs, she was getting ready to see if Dawn was awake and Dawn was walking down the steps with a bounce in her walk. She was ready for her junior year. She wore the perfect outfit, high wasted shorts and a tye dyed crop top. She saw that outfit at Forever 21 and her heart was set on it for the first day of school. The bluenette also curled her hair, if she was going to have a talk with Barry, good or bad, she wanted to look her best.

"I'm already awake, no need to worry!" Dawn said cheerfully.

"Aw, you're growing up so fast. Do you need a ride to school? Or are you going to take the bus?" Dawn's mom asked as she passed syrup to Dawn.

"I'll probably take the bus, and you have to go to work early today, right?" Dawn asked.

"Yes I do, but if you needed a ride I would've given you one," Dawn's mom said.

"Thanks for looking out for me," Dawn said checking her clock, "Ooh! I gotta get to the bus stop, bye mom. Have a good day at work!"

Dawn rushed out of the house with her bag over her shoulder. All Dawn's mom could think about was how fast she was growing up. She missed her little girl.

Paul walked out of his house at almost the same time Dawn did. Dawn didn't actually see him until they both got to the same bus stop, "Oh! Hey Paul."

Paul noticed how pretty she looked, but those eyes still seemed different than everyone else's to him, "Hi Dawn."

Dawn smiled from ear to ear, "You wake up on the great side of bed this morning? You actually talked to me!"

Paul still looked so serious. He changed the subject, "When does the bus usually come?"

Dawn checked her phone for the time, "It usually comes a at seven," And as Dawn said, 5 minutes later, the bus had come. There was no assigned seating on the bus, so Dawn told Paul to sit in the back with her. They were quiet the whole time and a few sophomores sat in the back with them. They were a bit rowdy, but knew not to mess with juniors, so they stayed in a morning hush tone. Dawn tried to break the ice on the bus with Paul again, "So, what's your schedule?"

Paul took out a piece of folded up paper in his pocket and gave it to Dawn, "I know where my first class is, the Sandslash hallway, if I remember correctly."

Dawn took a look at the schedule, "Homeroom, History, Algebra II, Study Hall, Battle Studies on A Day, Foods II on B Day, Langauge Arts, and Physics. Nice extracurricular activity choices."

Paul held his hand out to get his schedule back, "What about your classes?"

Dawn checked in her bag for her class schedule and gave it to him. Paul scanned it, "We have...Foods, Language Arts, and Physics together. You have Coordinating Class? What is that?"

Dawn's eyes brightened up while talking about that class, "It's a coordinator class silly! For the people who want to become contest coordinators. Haven't you heard about them on tv?"

"Oh, they're the famous ones. Yeah, I've seen them around," Paul said flatly. He wasn't very interested in contests, he always wanted to be just a regular Pokemon trainer. Someone that people would be proud of.

They got too school and Dawn and Paul were walking together inside until they got to the doors, "Okay Paul, remember where the Sandslash hallway is?"

Paul nodded and Dawn went on," Well, I'm heading off to my homeroom by the gym, see you in Language!" She had walked off and Paul was wandering around trying to remember. He eventually found it and sat in the middle of the class.

Paul noticed someone who looked really familiar. A girl with long light brown hair, it was the girl that was with Dawn yesterday. She must've remembered him because she went right up to him, "Hey! Paul right? I'm Leaf, I was with Dawn yesterday."

"Hi," Paul said shyly.

"Oh, c'mon. Why don't you sit with me and my friends in the back of the room? I swear, you'll fit right in with us. I'm sure that's what Dawn would've wanted, since we do hang out with all the same people and all," Leaf said. She was trying to persuade him to sit with her and some of her friends by telling him that was what Dawn would've wanted and it worked.

Paul walked to the back of the room with Leaf in front of him. He noticed that they looked like an odd bunch. Leaf introduced him to everybody, "Hey guys, this is Paul. He's really cool. Paul, this is, Misty, Drew, and Barry."

Misty had orange hair, something that Paul had never seen before. She wore blue high waisted shorts with red suspenders and a yellow shirt. It reminded Paul of pirates, and that was probably the look she was going for, "Hi Paul, I'm Misty! You're Dawn's neighbor, right? She told me about you yesterday."

When Misty mentioned Dawn, Paul noticed a certain look on Barry's face, he didn't know whether it was supposed to be good or bad, but he still introduced himself to him, "Yo Paul, I'm Barry. I'm dating Dawn."

Leaf and Misty looked at him, "What the hell, Barry. You guys aren't even officially together, you can't just go and say that."

"Well it's better me saying that than telling him that if he even looked at Dawn I would kill him! No offense," Barry said trying to apologize to Paul for what he said. He seemed to be very protective of Dawn and Paul thought he was a good guy for that.

Drew was the last one to introduce himself, "Unlike my friends here, I really have no actual correlation to Dawn besides her and my girlfriend being in cheer together. I'm Drew, by the way."

Paul thought Drew was going to be the most down to Earth person in the group, because so far, he didn't interrupt anyone while they were talking. They were going to be good friends.

The bell rang and the teacher came in the door, "Hello my 2013-2014 class, I am Mr. Burns. This is homeroom if I'm not mistaken, and unlike other homerooms, we're going to try and have fun in here! So, since today is the first day, go ahead and do what you please!"

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, Paul had met most of Dawn's friends. Too bad, he didn't see Dawn until the next hour. Paul spent the class period talking to Misty's boyfriend, Ash, and Leaf's boyfriend, Gary. Ash had raven colored hair and what Paul thought was the most interesting thing about him was that he always fingerless gloves. Gary was a very bright brunette. It was bright enough to look like Misty's hair color, but only in the sunlight.

"Hey Ash! Look! Misty's Psyduck got out again!" Gary said pointing to the other side of the cafeteria.

"What? Really?!" Ash asked getting up and looking at the direction Gary was pointing.

Gary quickly grabbed a few of Ash's tator tots and threw some at Paul. Paul laughed and quickly tried to eat them since he didn't have any before, "No. Not really, do you think your girlfriend is really that dumb to leave her pokemon out at school?"

Ash pouted, "No. Misty's real smart!"

"Aw! Ashy-boy, what a kiss ass!" Gary said jokingly.

"I hate you. I hate you so much," Ash said looking at his plate, "Hey! Where did the rest of my tator tots go?!"

Gary laughed and hit Ash on the back. Paul smiled at how much bickering the two would do. They were bickering from Battle Studies and now onto lunch.

Once it got all quiet, Paul spoke up, "So, do you guys know when everyone else has lunch?"

Gary and Ash looked at him differently, since that was the most they've heard him talk, "Well! Leaf, Misty, and Dawn had lunch last hour. Drew, his girlfriend, May, and Barry have lunch now, but since they have a class on the other side of the school they need to eat," Ash pointed to the other side of the lunch room, where Gary was pointing before, "over there."

"So, basically everyone in this little group of yours is dating one another?" Paul asked discouraged. He felt like he knew he was going to be left out of the group a lot.

"Well, almost. Dawn and Barry aren't. Or at least they aren't now. They're crazy and we all want them to stay away from eachother, but I guess somehow they're in love," Gary said rolling his eyes at the thought of his friends being together again.

_**"What the hell, Barry. You guys aren't even officially together, you can't just go and say that,"**_ Paul remembered Leaf saying that, "So, what's the deal with them?"

Gary and Ashes eyes widened. Gary answered again, "Well I guess here's storytime with Gary and Ash! We will tell you the story of Dawn and Barry, the oncoming storm!"

Ash made thunderous noises to show signs of a storm and he started the story, "It all started in our ninth grade algebra class, I sat next to them of course, so that's how I know how it started. Dawn sat in front of Barry and at first, they hated eachother. A true, deep hatred, and I don't understand how they surpassed it."

Gary continued for him, "Now, here's the part where I know what happened. In the next class, which I had with Barry, he would fumbled around his class notes, and I sat by him so I'd help him pick it up. He had tons and tons of notes with his handwriting and a girl's handwriting, which I assumed was Dawn from Ash had told me back then. And you guessed it! It was Dawn's. I had read the latest note since it was the first thing to fall and the last thing to get picked up."

Ash started up again, "He wrote, 'Even though I don't play football, I'll go to a game to see you. winky face.' And that night, he did go see her. And the next day during Algebra class they were different, Barry teased her, like he always did, but she laughed at it instead of getting mad."

"And from then on, it's been nothing but ups and downs! They would be happy and great one day and pissed off at eachother the next! They are so bad and unhealthy and just so off and on. Last time they broke up was Dawn breaking up with Barry and Barry was upset for like a week until now where he's ready to even look at her again! Do you think they'll get back together, Ashy-boy?" Gary asked.

Ash was curious for a bit, "What is Barry going to do? Ask her out and be over with it forever?"

Paul chimed in about what he heard this morning, "Barry said that they were boyfriend and girlfriend this morning."

"Then seeing how close minded Dawn is, she'll probably take him back," Ash said rolling his eyes.

"She's not close minded.." Paul started, nobody heard him, but he was taken back at himself for even trying to defend her.

"I know that she's not very close minded, but we have two years left at this school, and I don't want her to spend it as miserable as she has the past two years," Gary started, "She's like my little sister."

Ash nodded in agreement that she was like his little sister and continued eating.

**_"Does she only spend time with this close knit group of people? No Paul, she's in cheer. She must be the most popular person in school,"_** Paul thought.

* * *

The bell for the next class rang after lunch was over and Paul scurried around to find the Language Arts room, and when he saw Dawn from the distance, he knew where to go. When he got inside, he saw that Dawn saved a seat for him. Paul sat by her, but since he took so long trying to find the room, the bell rang and the teacher had started class.

The teacher started with writing her name on the board; her name was Miss Ivory. She quickly turned around and clapped, "You!" she pointed at a girl at the front of the room, "What does language arts mean to you?"

The girl shyly looked at the people beside her before answering, "Uhm, reading and writing?"

Miss Ivory smiled, "And you," she pointed at Dawn, "What does it mean to you?"

Dawn smiled, language was her favorite class, "It means the world to me."

Miss Ivory laughed, "You. You think outside the box, I like you. What's your name?"

"Dawn Berlitz, ma'am," Dawn said happily.

"Well, Dawn Berlitz, what do you think we'll learn about this year?" Miss Ivory asked.

Dawn had to think for a second, "Well, it would be really cool if we were going to read and learn about what we're reading."

"Ah! You're a reader. Who else in this room is a reading kind of person?" Miss Ivory asked. A few kids raised there hands, "Okay great! All of you readers, tell me, what is your favorite books?"

One boy with bright blonde hair looked at his friends, smirked, and raised his hand, "Fifty Shades of Grey."

Miss Ivory laughed, "Ah! We've got a jokster. Hear that ladies? He's kinky."

The girls in the room laughed, and the boy blushed in his all of a sudden shyness. Another girl with pink hair raised her hand, "Paper Towns is a good book."

Miss Ivory wrote that on the board, "Anyone else? C'mon, there's a few of yah!"

Dawn raised her hand, "The Hunger Games."

"How many of you have read that?" Miss Ivory asked. A few people raised there hands, but a lot didn't, "Great! I'll order a class set, and we'll get to reading that since it's kind of more school appropriate than Paper Towns, sorry miss. And what was your name?"

The girl with pink hair raised her hand, "It's Riley Coleman."

"Well Riley, you having a good first day so far?" Miss Ivory asked. Riley shook her head, "Great! Now, let's start on our first project, name puzzles! I'm passing out these puzzle pieces, and do you see the example puzzle blown up on the projector in the back of the room there? You'll do it like that, and once everyone is done with theirs, we, as a class, will put it together, now get on it!"

Dawn passed a note to Paul. It read, "This is going to be a great year, I know it. ^."

Paul just looked at her and smiled, but it was a different smile. A smile that even he believed, a smile that he hadn't felt in over a year.

* * *

The bell rang for Paul and Dawn to go to physics. Paul just followed Dawn since she seemed to know where to go. She seemed off a little bit on there way over to class.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Paul asked. He never thought he'd start a conversation with someone, but it seemed like something had come over him. He was actually worried about her.

Dawn tried to make it seem like nothing was wrong but couldn't hold it in, "You met Barry today, right? We're going to have a talk when we see each other, which is, in physics. And I'm sure my friends told you about me and Barry's history. I mean, it's crazy, but I love him. Why am I feeling so nervous?"

Paul shrugged his shoulders and opened the door for Dawn as they got to the room, Barry was already in there, and he saved a seat for Dawn. Paul assumed that they were going to talk during the whole class period. He was lucky Drew was in the class too, and had an empty seat next to him. It was either a curse or a blessing that they got to sit behind Barry and Dawn.

"We sit behind Barry and Dawn, this will be a great year," Drew said sarcastically flicking his hair.

"Do you think they're getting back together?" Paul asked as the bell started to ring. Drew nodded his head yes. And you guessed it, Barry and Dawn were laughing and happy together again.

"Oh dude! You still haven't met my girlfriend yet, have you?" Drew asked as he remembered. Paul shook his head no, "That's great, you're probably going to mee ther tomorrow, at Foods, man can that girl eat."

"I thought you weren't supposed to eat the food until end of semester in that class?" Paul asked.

"I don't know how that did it back at your old school, but that's not how they do it here, you make it, you eat it is the policy," Drew said starting to laugh.

* * *

Barry had his arm around Dawn as they were walking out of the room, Drew and Paul went up to them.

"You guys! Guess who's back together!" Dawn said happily kissing Barry on the cheek.

"Wow, that's great," Drew said trying to be a supportive friend.

"Yeah," Paul said trying not to look at them. He didn't know why, but when she saw her with him, it made him feel funny inside. He didn't believe that he was going to like her, so he tried to deny it in his head.

"Aye Paul, now I don't have to worry about you trying to make a move on my girl!" Barry said jokingly. Paul just gave a fake smile at them and they walked away.

"Hey Paul, you gonna stay at look at some clubs and stuff?" Drew asked.

"Nah, I'm heading home, see you later man," Paul said.

Drew waved and the two friends walked away.

* * *

_"Grandpa! Mommy had another boy before daddy?!" Lee asked gasping.  
_  
_"Yes she did, and daddy had another girl before mommy. That was there teenage years, they love eachother to death now," Granpa said smilling at how cute they looked together, "Well, that's it for tonight you guys, it's over your bedtime!"  
_  
_"Nooooo, grandpa! Finish it, fnish it!" Erin and Lee pleaded.  
_  
_"I'm sorry, next time I'll tell you more!" Grandpa said. He grabbed the two kids in his arms and brought them to there respected rooms, "Goodnight."_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review. Have a good day! (:**


End file.
